Lorien Legacies (TV Series)
The Lorien Legacies TV Series is a three-season 2015 TV Series by HBO, based on the six books by Pittacus Lore. (I am Number Four, The Power of Six, The Rise of Nine, The Fall of Five, The Revenge of Seven, and We Stand as One) Synopsis/Backround The series is about Nine aliens from the peaceful Lorien race who have been hunted down by the genocidal alien race called the Mogadorians. The nine have been cornered to Earth, with their non-powered Cepans, followed swiftly by the Mogadorians and a mysterious second Loric Ship. Season One Episode 1 (Invasion): The Episode goes over the Predictions of leading Loric Elder Pittacus Lore, who prophecizes the arrival and invasion of the Mogadorians, led by the sadistic Setrakus Ra. He predicted the Invasion taking place during the Quartermoon celebration, a week from this. Before leaving Lorien, he assigns Nine Cepans (Hilde, Conrad, an unnamed Cepan, Brandon, Albert, Katar, Adel, Reynolds, and Sandor) to Nine sucessors of the Loric thrones (The Garde), only children at the time. When he makes it to Earth, he assigns conspiracy thoerist Malcolm Goode to gather his most trusted friends to help greet the oncoming ships. The war began during the Quartermoon celebration on the planet. The first part of the attack consisted of bombing the planet with missiles and destroying several locations where lots of loric were at that moment. Some of these locations include the Chimæra nightclub, the spires of Elkin, the Lorien defence academy. It is also known that before the attack, the Mogadorians disabled the grid by shooting large violet beams of energy in the sky. Unknown to the loric at first, the beams were draining the grid's power systems so that the grid would not function on the day of the invasion. The reason that the mogadorians could land so easily was because of the Loric; it was their own mistake. Since it was near the Quartermoon festival, the Loric believed that the violet beams were actually signs of the beginning of the Quartermoon but unbeknownst to them, it were signs to their doom. When the first missle barrage ended the mogs landed a part of their ground troops and beasts on the service to begin the attack. Shortly after they landed a second wave of missles came and even more ground troops touched down on the service. The loric fought extremely bravely but hardly stood a chance because they were unprepared and caught completely by surprise. It took the mogs 3 days to exterminate all life on the planet and at the end of the 3 days, they turned Lorien from a beautiful paradise into a wasteland. Loridas, the last Elder, made sure of the survival of the race, and puts a charm on the Nine successors, in order of when thhey get on the ship, allowing all numbers but one immortal till they are killed in order. Two ships made it off the planet. The first held the nine Cêpan, nine Garde, a Chimæra known as Hadley, and a pilot and the other carrying the final member of the Garde, Ella (only hours old at the time), her surrogate Cêpan, Crayton, two other Cepans, and at least 15 Chimæra. The Garde were destined to become the next generation of Elders and are hoped to return to Lorien one day and repopulate it. Episode 2 (The Deaths): The Episode, taking place 5 years later, is narrated by Adamus Sutekh, a Mogadorian who is studying the Capital in preparation of the Mogadorian Invasion of Earth, planned to happen 7 years from now. He and his adoptive brother Ivanick gets word from his Father, Lead General Andrakkus Sutekh, who informs them of the newly-discovered location of Number One, in a Hut in Malaysia with her Cepan Hilde. Adamus and Ivanick watch as Hilde defends and kills about seven scouts that attempt to kill her, but one eighth scout manages to blast her, killing her. One fends them off, and after Hilde dies in her arms, gains a Lecagy: the ability to generate Earthquakes. She demolishes the house, killing every Mog inside with rubble, and throws shrapnel to two other scouts, impaling them. however, a scout carrying a machete sneaks past her defenses and impales her, killing her. Her body is taken to Ashwood Estates, the Mogadorian Safehouse. There Mogadorian scientist Dr. Lockam Anu tests One's mind on Adam's, and Adam is put into a three year coma. During the coma, Adam's consciousness becomes one with One's, and he realizes that the way of the Mogadorians is not the right way. Immediately after Adam's awakening, they discover Number Two, named Maggie Hoyle, living in England. Two created a dangerous blog post, and her Cepan, Conrad Hoyle, goes out to investigate with two submachine guns. He kills many Mog scouts, but runs out of ammo and is killed by Ivanick. Adam attempts to save Two, but fails when her throat is slit, also by Ivanick. Adam is given an honorable discharge by his father due to cowardly behavior. Episode 3 (The Legacies): Living in Texas at the time, Number Six (under the name Maren Elizabeth) and her Cepan, Katarina, are attacked by a scout in their neighborhood. The scout is apprehended by the Police, and they make it to New York. Unfortunately, she is tracked, and captured, taken to the Mogadorian Mountain base in West VA. There, after she and Katarina are tortured, Katarina is executed by the leader there. After eighteen months of rotting in Mogadorian captivity, Six develops her first Legacy: Invisibility, and escapes, after she kills the Mog who killed Katarina, causing him to desintegrate into ash. Number Nine kills a rogue Mogadorian tracker just outside his Chicago home. Nine befriends Maddy , a human teenager. Unfortuneatley, Nine attracts Mogadorian attention while driving with Maddy through downtown Chicago in Sandor's car, and has a fallout with his Cêpan Sandor. There, Nine develops his Legacy of Antigravity. Nine is coerced by Maddy to go to her house, where she surrenders him to the Mogadorians in exchange for her parents' safety. Nine is taken to the Mogadorian base in West Virginia and his chest is confiscated. Nine is forced ro watch Maddy and her parents get killed by a Piken. Sandor is captured in Ohio, brought to the base and gruesomely tortured. Nine mercy-kills him. Episode 4 (I am Number Four): in 2010, Number Three, an African American named Hannu, is found by the Mogadorians. That night, Adam tries to warn him, but is too late. he is attacked, and after jumping across a ravine avoiding the Mogadorians, he is ambushed and killed by General Sutekh. We then get Exposition Narration by Number Four after he recieves his scar from Number Three's death while on a boat. Now going by the name John Smith. Four and his Cepan flee to Paradise, Ohio, where he meets conspiracy thoerist Sam Goode, and falls in love with photographer Sarah Hart. He is, however, confronted by her jackass ex-boyfriend, football quarterback Mark James. John also adopts a dog, a Beagle he names Bernie Kosar. On the first day of School, John develops his Legacy of Lumen and enhancement (Super strength, speed, etc). Episode 5 (Adam's revival): When Adam wakes from the comatose from the fall off the ravine, he manages to wake up, and hallucinates One's "ghost", who thanks him for honoring her. Adam gets help form a local named Elswitt, who takes him to Ashwood Estates to DC. There, Adam is threatened by General Sutekh, his father, and is forced to go through another experiment before being executed. This time, One's consciousness "gives" Adam her earthquake generation ability, and Adam uses it to an extent that he sends out an earthquake, partially destroying Ashwood Estates. Adam is saved by a hostage, a greeter revealed to be Malcolm Goode, Sam's dad. Malcolm, after they go for miles on foot, starts to train Adam. Episode 6 (Halloween): On Halloween, Sam and John go to a Halloween festival with Sarah. Sam and John joke about aliens for a minute, ending with Sam name-dropping the Mogadorians. John and Henri are shocked, and John tries to have a break by going on a hay ride with Sarah. While John, Sam and Sarah are riding the hay ride, they are attacked by Mark and his gang of six. Mark and two others take Sam and Sarah, while Kevin and three others attack John, and attempt to beat him to no avail. John pubches the first one, sending him 10 feet back, and then proceeds to throw one into a tree. After John kicks the third one 20 feet back, he uses his Lumen to guide him to find Kevin, and, after interrogating him, he throws him 40 feet away. John makes it to Mark, and after humiliating the two burly guys who attack him, easily overpowers Mark. John tells Mark that if he doesn't apologize and leave him, Sarah, and Sam alone, he will dislocate his right shoulder. Mark apologizes, and John then throws him into the river. Episode 7 (Rescuing Henri): Henri decides to investigate about the Magazine that Sam mentioned the Mogadorians from. Henri is presumably captured by the workers of the Magazine, based in Athens, Ohio (a couple hours away). After a date with Sarah where he discovers his telekinetic abilities, John goes to Henri's rescue, bringing Sam with him. Sam cocks a revolver, and John, seeing the gun, tells Sam to stay back. Sam does stay back, for now. When John goes in, he is attacked by the first man, whom John pushes 5 feet into the air, against the wall. John ties him up after the man reveals that they are keeping Henri in the basement. John finds Henri, and unties him. The next man arrives with Sam, holding him at gunpoint, and tells John and Henri to stay where they are and tie themselves up, before John and Henri beat him with ease. Sam goes back upstairs, and is pushed back down by the third man. John saves Sam from getting his skull cracked open using his telikinesis, and then uses telekinesis to bring down the third man. When he interrogates the man, he reveals that he is working for the Mogadorians, and set this whole thing up. After Sam witnessed everything, John is forced to reveal his identity to Sam. Henri, John, and Sam manage to escape before any Mogadorians arrive. Henri says that they will spend every day training, that John is not to leave the house without Henri's permission, and that if they find any evidence of Mogadorians nearby, they will leave Paradise. Epidode 8 (Training): This episode shows the paralled training of John and Henri, and Malcolm and Adam, both training for their new legacies. partway through the episode, Sam tries to participate in the training, setting John on fire and throwing daggers at John for him to deflect. In the middle of the episode, John and Henri find out about a girl (Number Six) in brazil who used what appeared to be legacies to save a man in an earthquake. The Episode ends with Sam telling John that Mark has reconciled and that he's invited Sam and John to a party. Episode 9 (Fire): A furious fire ensues at Mark's house during the party. John manages to get everyone out without revealing his legacies, but Sarah and Mark's dogs are stuck in the flames. John decides to use his legacies to save them, but is unfortunately filmed by one of Mark's friends. The next day, after John lied to Henri about the whole thing, a video of him using his legacies to save Sarah is posted on YouTube while John is at school, and Henri is furious. John jumps out of Principal Harris' window to Henri, who was talking with a suspicious Mark who was snooping around. Henri tells John to pack up, and John runs away, using his telekinesis to hold Henri back. John runs to the school, knowing that Sarah is in danger of the Mogadorians. The episode ends with the power going out, and the sound of humans screaming, and John wispering "they're here". Episode 10 (Battle of Paradise, Part 1): A group of 15 scouts have arrived at Paradise High School. They have already called for reinforcements. Henri tells Mark everything, and is on his way to the school with him. John and Sarah are hiding from the Mogadorian scouts, whom have already killed 5 faculty members. Number Six (who had been tracking them since three's death) meets them there, and they are attacked by a scout outside the room they are in. Six and John kill the scout by throwing it twice against a wall, but not before the scout manages to throw a dagger at Six, paralyzing her arm. Henri, Mark, and Bernie Kosar then show up, and Henri kills two more scouts with a shotgun. They move to the home economics room and barricade themselves in. Henri uses a healing stone and heals Six's arm, while Mark gathers anything he finds useful (two kitchen knives). Six goes outside to look while the others wait in the room, killing one scout in the process. After she comes back, Henri proceeds to kill two more scouts out the window. They run to the gym, and outside of the gym, they are attacked by another two scouts, one of which injures John with a pipe. Henri kills the scout that injured John and the second with his shotgun, after John knocked it out with a trophy. They then go through the tunnel. Once outside, they are cornered by 20 scouts, who left the tunnel entrance open as a trap. Henri blasts 4 with his shotgun, and John kills 7, before Six tells John and Henri to fall back. Six creates a thunderstorm and kills the rest of them with lighting. The storm scares Bernie Kosar, and he disappears into the woods. Mark tackles a lone scout that followed them, after the scout stabbed Henri in the shoulder. Henri kills the scout with his shotgun after it overpowers Mark. The soldiers and beasts arrive, and the group goes back into the home economics room to get the chest and weapons and use the healing stone on themselves. After doing so, Henri, John, Mark, Sarah, and Six go back to the gym, and they are attacked by 2 Krauls, one killed by Henri and the other by Six. They try to go back, but then a 30-foot tall Piken attacks them by smashing through the wall. Six, while Henri fires his shotgun 4 times at the beast to little effect, tells John to run to the woods to lead the beast away, and then creates a second thunderstorm. John runs to the forest, while the beast destroys half the school. The beast gets struck by lightning and dies. John heads back, watching as several other Piken demolish the school. On his way back, he is attacked by a soldier. After an epic sword fight and being weakened severely, he kills the soldier with a Mogadorian dagger he stole. A second soldier arrives and throws a dagger at John's back, semi-paralyzing him. Sam arrives, and shoots the soldier in the head with a Revolver, before he (painfully) removes the dagger from John's back. Sam and John go back to the football field, watching as dozens of soldiers (and a few remaining scouts) infiltrate the demolished school. John tells Sam to get to Six and Henri and join the fight. Right then, the thunderstorm created by Six intensifies into an extremely furious superstorm, knocking Sam and John off their feet, separating them. Episode 11 (Battle of Paradise, Part 2): During a major battle in the ruins of the school, Henri kills 10 soldiers with his shotgun before running out of ammo and getting knocked unconscious by a soldier. Mark defends himself and kills 5 remaining scouts with a sledgehammer, a kitchen knife, and a Mogadorian handgun he stole. Mark is saved by Six three separate times, including one when he was nearly crushed by a Piken. Sarah injures one soldier with a kitchen knife, and was nearly killed by a Kraul that Mark killed. Six killed 25 soldiers, 2 Piken, and 9 Krauls with her superstorm, and killed 1 soldier with her dagger. While Six is brewing the furious superstorm, protecting the unconscious Henri as well as Sarah and Mark, one of the remaining soldiers lobs a grenade at Six and the explosion nearly kills her, causing the storm to break up. Sam saves Henri, Mark, Sarah, and Six by shooting 4 soldiers keeping them hostage. Henri, just regaining consciousness, orders Sam to carry Six to his truck, and gives Sam the healing stone to use on Six after he applies it to himself, Mark, and Sarah. He then sends Mark and Sarah to safety as well. After the storm dies down, another 30-foot tall Piken that the storm missed shows up and attacks John. While running from the Piken, John is succumbing to his dagger wound. Then Bernie Kosar arrives to John, and reveals himself to John to be a Loric shapeshifting Chimaera. He morphs into a dragon, and attacks the larger Piken. While Bernie Kosar and the Piken brutally fight, Mark attempts to drag John away, begging him to stand down away from the Piken. Although given serious injuries, Bernie Kosar (with help from John) kills the massive Piken. After he kills the beast, Bernie Kosar reverts to his dog form, and appears to John to die. Henri arrives, and uses some of the loric salt on a weakened John. He then says that Six (who is out cold) and Sam have driven away to safety, and that Sam has the healing stone. When they make it to the football field, a group of 8 remaining soldiers attacks them, along with a smaller Piken. They send the Piken to eat them, and John telepathically communicates with the Piken, telling it to turn on its master. While he is talking to the Piken, one of the soldiers blasts Henri, fatally injuring him. The Piken manages to kill all the soldiers (John kills the soldier that blasted Henri with his first lumen fireball), but dies of its many injuries. Henri dies in John's arms, after talking with John about finding the others and that coming to Paradise wasn't by chance. John is approached by one final scout with a machete. John's systems fail when the loric salt shuts down. John is about to be killed by the scout, but it is then stabbed in the back by Sarah, and the Mogadorians are defeated. The battle ends when Mark, Sarah, and Sam carry John, Bernie Kosar, and Henri's body to safety. The Episode ends with John and the group cremating Henri's body, and John, with Six, Bernie Kosar, and Sam at his side, leave paradise, saying goodbye to Sarah and Mark. Episode 12 (The Power of Six): Ohio Authorities investigate the James House fire and the Battle of Paradise High School, and discover a connection. Public outrage towards Henri and John ensues. Mark and Sarah, after becoming outcasts when transferred to a new school, start a new website called Aliens Anonymous, a spinoff of the They Walk Among Us Magazine that previously had Mogadorian information. Mark, going under the username JOLLYROGER128, shares information of the Paradise incident with two other Admins, GAURD and FLYBOY, the latter of which manipulates Mark into telling the whole story. We then get exposition narration from Number Seven, known as Marina, in a Covent in Santa Teresa, Spain, with her apathetic Cepan, Adelina. She meets a new 7-year-old girl named Ella, and, after having a heartfelt conversation with her best friend Hector Ricardo and Ella, starts to study about John in Ohio, and vows to leave Spain and find him. Episode 13 (The Skirmish): We see Four, Six, Sam, and Bernie Kosar engage in a skirmish with the Police in Tennesee. There, John and Six use their legacies to destroy 2 helicopters and evade 35 cops. The group manages to get on a freight train, and Six gives a summarized story of her background to Four and Sam (the background is gone more into depth in Episode 3). When they make it to an abandoned house in Florida, Six trains Four and Sam for the next week. Seven gets ahold of this information on the internet after revealing her secret to a suspicious Ella, and is attacked by four Covent Girls, who want a piece of Marina. Marina, after a long fight, knocks the girls unconscious with her enhanced strength and speed. She gains the Legacy of healing, and heals Ella after she nearly cracks her skull open. Adelina shows no pity toward Marina, and tells her that they must worship the Lord. Marina also makes her own hiseout in a cave, and there she paints a picture of Four. Episode 14 (The Hunted): Six, while fiddleing with Four's Loric chest, activates a crystal ball, and about five Mogadorian soldiers, who were on their tail, attack the house and blow it up. John, Sam, and Six, despite sustaining injuries, manage to kill the soldiers, and they set the tracking device on a truck that heads south, and they head north. Seven manages to heal Hector's mom, Carlotta Ricardo, from a degenerative disease. While taking an unnanounced walk to her cave, she discovers what she thinks is Mogadorian footprints, and goes to Adelina and attempts to coerce her to open the chest to no avail. She decides to drug Adelina, and they open the chest. However, Seven sets off a tracking device while yelling at Adelina. Crayton slips into the Covent tower to warn Marina, but Marina, mistaking him for a Mogadorian, evades him with Adelina. Crayton is then seen lighting the woods on the mountains ablaze to distract the Mogadorians. Episode 15 (Return to Paradise): After reading Henri's heartwarming farewell letter, Four and Sam decide with Six to go back to Paradise to find Malcolm's white tablet. The manage to find it in Sam's backyard, but they are attacked by a wave of 15 Mogadorian scouts, and they manage to kill them. Four and Sam decide to pay Sarah Hart a visit. Mark, meanwhile, attempts to clear John's name by snooping around in his dad's office. He eavesdrops a conversation between a Mogadorian commander and a corrupt FBI officer named Purdy, who is threatened by the commander. Mark is caught red-handed by his father, and Sarah suddenly texts Mark of John's arrival. Mark's dad then confiscates the phone, and sends the FBI and the cops to the location of John and Sam, who are arrested. John's chest is confiscated and taken to the Mogadorian Mountain Base in West Va, while John and Sam are interrogated by Detective Murphy. Six breaks John and Sam out and kills many attacking Mogadorians with help from Bernie Kosar. She parts ways with John and Sam so she can find Number Seven in Spain and Number Eight in India, while John and Sam go to West Va and locate Number Nine, who is held captive there, and John's chest. Episode 16 (Battle of Santa Teresa, Part 1): To be continued...